Croire en l'impossible
by Rimeko.slyth
Summary: La veille de la Toussaint est synonyme de fête. C'est bien connu pour Halloween on se déguise et on mange trop de sucreries. Mais pour certaines personnes ce jour est plus triste. Le souvenir d'une personne perdue empêche de participer à la joie ambiante. Pourtant lorsque une main est tendue cela mène parfois au bonheur. OS. Sterek.


Je reviens du monde des morts pour vous partager ce petit OS Sterek que j'ai réussi à écrire pour l'occasion. Alors Joyeux Halloween à tous et bonne lecture j'espère.

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient.

Remerciement: A ma super Bêta **Kitsune Aquatik** sans qui je n'aurais jamais réussi à écrire cet OS à temps pour Halloween.

Rating: M ? Ce OS contient un lemon, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un alors soyez indulgent.

Note: Halloween est ma fête préférée, j'adore l'ambiance que ce jour apporte ainsi que le coté surnaturel. Mais il est vrai que c'est aussi le jour des morts et même si la Toussaint c'est demain, les personnes qui ont perdus un proche doivent surement penser à eux.

Enfin voila stop la déprime et place à la lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui vendredi, nous sommes le 31 Octobre. Oui c'est Halloween, oui c'est l'occasion de faire la fête. Enfin pour les autres peut-être mais pas pour lui, plus maintenant en tout cas. Lorsqu'il se réveille son père est déjà partis et Stiles le sait, il ne reviendra pas avant le lendemain soir. Chaque année à cette date son père s'arrange pour avoir une tonne de travail et ne pas penser à la signification de ce jour. Alors lentement le jeune homme se prépare pour le lycée. La journée passe mais il reste indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure ou presque. Il parle peu et ne participe pas aux conversations mais aucun de ses amis ne semblent le remarquer.

« Eh Stiles tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir ce soir ? »

« Non merci Scott, j'ai plein de devoirs à finir et puis, on a prévu un truc avec mon père alors… »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, dommage, mais je te raconterai, t'inquiète ! » Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Parfois, Stiles se demandait si son ami était vraiment un loup. Il venait de lui mentir, ses devoirs étaient faits depuis longtemps et son père allait être absent jusqu'au lendemain. Mais Scott n'avait rien remarqué. Soit il était trop dans sa bulle pour s'en rendre compte, soit il se fichait complètement de lui. Et cette constatation brisa un peu plus son moral.

A midi, le groupe ne parla que de la super fête d'Halloween prévue pour le soir même et Jackson se moquait de lui, encore plus que d'habitude.

« Allez Stilinski viens, c'est soirée déguisée. Je sais que tu es pauvre mais pas besoin de déguisement ! Viens comme tu es, je te balancerai dans une flaque de boue et tu feras un parfait troll ! »

Suite à sa blague, il partit dans un fou rire qui blessa Stiles plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Heureusement les cours reprirent rapidement après et à 15h30 la fin de l'école arriva enfin et il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui.

Il n'y resta pas longtemps. Il posa ses affaires de cours dans sa chambre, et alla dans celle de son père pour prendre la couverture polaire rouge foncé qui était bien rangée dans un petit coffre caché dans son armoire. Il mit le plaid dans un sac à dos et n'oublia pas d'éteindre son portable.

Après ça, Stiles sortit de la maison, ferma à clé et partit à pied jusqu'au lieu qui était devenu son refuge chaque année à cette date.

« Enfin du calme, j'arrive maman… » Stiles soupira tristement tout en poussant la grille du portail qui gardait l'entrée du cimetière.  
Ce que le jeune homme ne remarqua pas, ce fut la Camaro noire garée sur le parking du cimetière, et l'homme qui venait juste de s'asseoir dans celle-ci.

Il était 16h lorsqu'il s'assit devant la tombe. Le plaid sur ses épaules. Il parla pendant longtemps. Imaginant sa mère devant lui en train de lui sourire tout en l'écoutant. Stiles lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé cette année, comment il allait et il s'excusa que son père pour ne soit pas venu cette année non plus. Puis il lui parla de Scott, de la meute, de comment il se sentait inutile vis-à-vis d'eux. Il lui parla aussi de Derek, du fait que le loup avait l'air un peu moins triste depuis quelques temps et qu'il espérait que la prochaine fois que le lycaon aimerait quelqu'un, cette personne ne soit pas suicidaire, psychopathe ou bien folle. Car Stiles devait bien l'avouer, le loup avait le chic pour s'attirer les foudres de personnes vraiment barges, si vous voulez son avis.

Après ça, le jeune homme changea de sujet et raconta à sa mère les nouveaux films qui étaient sortis et qu'il avait adorés. Au bout de 4h, son flot de paroles finit par se tarir et il resta juste là, assis en tailleur devant la tombe de celle qui lui manquait toujours autant malgré les années.

La nuit était tombée, et les bruits de la nature avaient changés, rendant l'atmosphère plus mystérieuse et moins réconfortante. Mais Stiles s'en fichait, le bout de ses doigts étaient glacés et les fourmis commençaient à se faire sentir dans ses jambes, mais peu lui importait. Il était bien. Triste oui, mais s'imaginer parler avec sa mère lui avait fait du bien.

Soudain un bruit de branche cassée le sortit de sa bulle et lorsqu'un second se fit entendre le jeune homme leva la tête essayant de savoir d'où venait le son et surtout ce qui l'avait produit. Un petit renard venu chercher une souris à manger ? Un jeune qui avait décidé de se faire peur pour Halloween en entrant dans ce lieu où reposent les morts ? Ou bien une nouvelle créature qui avait décidée, comme souvent, de s'attaquer à lui ? Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer suite à cette probabilité mais une voix brisa le flot d'idées qui envahissait sa tête.

« C'est moi. »

Cette phrase, pourtant très brève, rassura Stiles. Cette voix, il la reconnaissait, et malgré les défauts de celui à qui elle appartenait, le jeune homme était heureux de l'entendre.

« Salut Derek… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le plus jeune avait parlé doucement et sa question avait été posée avec étonnement et lenteur, sans une once d'agressivité. Stiles était seulement curieux de savoir pourquoi le loup était ici à cette heure, d'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ?

Derek, lui, s'approcha lentement et vint s'asseoir à côté du plus jeune pour lui parler sans avoir l'impression de le prendre de haut.  
« Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure lorsque tu es entré. Je venais juste de sortir lorsque j'ai senti ta présence et sans le vouloir, j'ai ressentis tes émotions»

« Ah désolé, je ne t'ai pas vu. » Lui répondit le plus jeune d'une voix amorphe.

Le silence commença à être trop pesant pour le loup. Lui qui avait pour habitude de râler face aux monologues de Stiles, trouvait étrange le fait que ce dernier parle aussi peu.

« Sur le chemin de retour, j'ai vu Jackson et Lydia et j'ai entendu parler d'une fête. Tu n'y va pas ? »

« Non, pas envie. »

Le silence retomba et le loup ne sut plus comment s'y prendre pour maintenir une conversation entre eux. Voir le jeune homme si peu réactif le troublait et surtout les émotions qu'il sentait en Stiles faisaient étrangement écho à celles qu'il ressentait lui-même. Peine, solitude, douleur…

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Ton père va s'inquiéter, il est déjà plus de 20h. »

« Je suis bien là, et puis, personne ne m'attend à la maison. » Le désespoir attaqua les narines du loup et son instinct le poussa à intervenir.

« Bon viens avec moi alors, rester ici tout seul ce n'est pas une bonne idée. En plus, les températures sont trop basses pour un mois d'octobre et je n'ai pas envie de lire aux infos que tu es mort alors que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. »

Apparemment son explication fit assez réagir Stiles pour qu'il range la couverture dans son sac et qu'il se lève puis le suive jusqu'à la Camaro.

Une fois Derek au volant, il démarra la voiture et alluma le chauffage. Certes, lui n'avait pas froid, mais les lèvres bleues de son passager montraient bien que celui-ci ne devait pas avoir chaud.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence plus détendu. Stiles émergeait de la bulle dans laquelle il était depuis le matin et commençait à se rendre compte d'où il était et avec qui.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu au cimetière Derek? Tu ne me considères que comme un parasite, tu me râles toujours après. Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un parasite, Stiles. Certes, tu es énervant, le fait que tu sois hyperactif rend souvent tes discours très longs et tu changes de sujet tellement souvent que je m'y perds toujours. Mais malgré tous tes défauts, tu es toujours prêt à aider les autres. Tu fais passer leur bien-être avant le tien et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Alors oui, je râle souvent en ta présence, mais je ne suis pas insensible au point de te laisser dehors à te morfondre. J'ai perdu trop de membres de ma famille. Je sais la douleur que l'on ressent. Il ne faut pas rester seul dans ces moment-là. Avant, je passais ces moments avec Laura. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais savoir que quelqu'un est là si jamais le moral descend trop, c'est important. »

Derek avait parlé calmement. Baissant les barrières qui protégeaient son cœur, essayant pour une fois d'être rassurant et de faire comprendre au plus jeune qu'il n'était pas seul et que malgré son comportement, le loup était reconnaissant pour toutes les fois où Stiles l'avait aidé.

Stiles, lui, était stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait entendu Derek parler autant et surtout, pour lui dire ce genre de chose. Lui faire part de ses sentiments et s'ouvrir sur sa famille. Cela le toucha et lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Son père l'oubliait, Scott l'ignorait. Ce matin encore, il était persuadé de passer la nuit à côté de sa mère dans ce cimetière lugubre. Les années précédentes, il l'avait fait. Pourtant Derek s'était inquiété et il était venu le voir. Savoir cela lui donna presque les larmes aux yeux mais il réussit à se ressaisir et ce fut avec un sentiment de réconfort qu'il lui répondit.

« Merci Derek. »

Le reste du trajet fut serein. Chacun était bien et appréciait le calme et la présence réconfortante de l'autre. Stiles commença même à s'endormir mais la Camaro finit par s'arrêter et Derek brisa le silence pour lui dire de se dépêcher car les plats qu'il avait préparés allaient être froids.

« Attend c'est toi qui a cuisiné ?! » S'étonna le plus jeune.

« Pourquoi ça te surprend autant, tu pensais que je mangeais quoi ? »

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que t'imaginer derrière les fourneaux, c'est bizarre. » Avoua le plus jeune, honteux.

« Eh bien si, je cuisine, certes ce ne sont que des plats basiques mais j'ai toujours aimé cuisiner. Avant j'étais toujours collé à ma mère lorsqu'elle préparait les repas, en grandissant j'ai continué. Cora et Peter ne rataient pas une occasion pour se moquer de moi. Heureusement que Laura me défendait, elle était toujours émerveillée que j'arrive à faire un plat comestible. Une fois, elle avait essayé de faire cuire des pâtes, résultat une casserole à la poubelle et une odeur de brûler dans la maison durant une semaine. »

Le sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres du loup fit rater un battement au cœur de Stiles. Le visage que laissait voir Derek le changeait totalement. Stiles voyait pour la première fois son vrai visage, et il se rappela que malgré les apparences l'autre n'avait que six ans de plus que lui.

« Et monsieur le chef a préparé quoi pour ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Le même repas d'Halloween que depuis que je suis gosse. Une soupe à la citrouille suivie de cailles aux champignons avec une purée maison et en dessert, un gâteau pomme citrouille… »

Le bruit que fit l'estomac de Stiles informa Derek que le jeune avait retrouvé l'appétit. Et voir le visage rougissant et la mine embarrassée du châtain conforta Derek dans le fait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

« J'en déduis que tu es d'accord avec ce menu ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Pour réponse, il reçu un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de l'autre et l'atmosphère entre eux se détendit.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Derek demanda à Stiles de prendre les couverts dans le meuble à gauche du frigo. Pendant ce temps, il alluma le feu sous la soupe ainsi que le four pour faire réchauffer les cailles. Puis il rentra le gâteau qu'il avait laissé refroidir sur la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait au-dessus de la gazinière. Mettre le gâteau à l'extérieur permettait d'arrêter la cuisson et cela créait une petite croûte sur le dessert qui ajoutait un plus au goût.

« Derek, où sont les verres ? »

« Dans le placard au-dessus de la cafetière. »

« Dac, merci. »

Une fois la table mise, Derek arriva avec la casserole de soupe. Stiles eu le temps d'attraper le dessous de plat et de le poser au centre de la table avant que le loup ne se rende compte qu'il l'avait oublié.

« Merci Stiles. »

Après ça, le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Le loup avait commencé la conversation en demandant à Stiles quel film récent il avait aimé.

Le plus jeune avait été réticent au début, mais Derek lui avait dit que pour ce soir, il faisait une exception. Après tout, aucune menace n'avait montré le bout de son nez depuis presque trois mois et le fait de ne pas être attaqué améliorait son moral. Un battement de cœur plus fort fit comprendre à Derek que son loup n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Certes, l'absence d'attaque lui permettait d'être un peu moins sur ses gardes, mais ce n'était pas ça réellement l'origine de son humeur. Derek faisait tout pour l'ignorer mais Stiles avait réveillé des émotions en lui qu'il s'était juré ne plus ressentir. Ces mêmes émotions qu'il avait eu bien des années plus tôt lorsqu'il avait rencontré une jeune musicienne.

« Eh Derek…, Derek ! »

Le loup faillit tomber de sa chaise tellement il fut surprit. Il n'avait pas pensé être partit si loin dans ses pensées.

« Euh… oui ? »

« Je te demandais si tu avais des bonbons car il y a sûrement des gosses déguisés qui viennent de sonner à ta porte. »

« Ah oui, dans la petite marmite sur le meuble à l'entrée. »

« Ok. »

Stiles alla ouvrir aux enfants et Derek décida de débarrasser la table pendant ce temps-là.

« Un des mômes m'a prévenu qu'un autre groupe allait passer aussi. Ils étaient trop nombreux alors ils ont fait deux groupes pour être sûr d'avoir des friandises. »

« D'accord. J'espère qu'on aura le temps de manger le dessert avant qu'ils arrivent. »

« Il y a intérêt, je vois ce gâteau depuis tout à l'heure ! »

« Espèce de goinfre ! » Se moqua gentiment le loup tout en prenant deux assiettes à dessert ainsi que deux petites cuillères. Il posa le tout sur la table de la cuisine puis alla chercher le dessert.

« Tous les moyens sont bons pour ne plus ressembler à la brindille que je suis. Mais de toute manière je ne prends pas de poids quoi que je mange alors… » Répliqua Stiles en plaçant une assiette et une cuillère à la place de Derek puis en faisant de même pour lui avec les couverts.

« Rends toi à l'évidence tu es condamné à avoir cette carrure. Ah j'oubliais… »Derek se releva de table pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le frigo. Lorsque Stiles vit un saladier ce qui ressemblait à de la chantilly maison et resta bloqué dessus le temps que Derek la pose sur la table.

« J'ai une question Derek, tu comptais manger tout ce que tu as fait ce soir ou alors ton rendez-vous est tombé à l'eau et je suis la roue de secours ? »

« Aucun des deux. Je suis juste les recettes de ma mère. C'est vrai que je pourrais adapter les quantités mais de toute manière ça ne se perd pas. Et puis de cette manière si j'ai un invité de dernière minute, je peux puisque j'ai assez. » Lui expliqua Derek calmement tout en servant une part de gâteau à chacun et ajoutant une bonne cuillère à soupe de chantilly.

« Eh bien l'invité de dernière minute est content que tu n'aies pas changé les quantités ! » Dit Stiles avec un sourire joyeux tout en prenant un gros morceau de gâteau avec du nappage sucré et en fourrant le tout on ne sait comment dans sa bouche.

Après sa chacun mangea sa part et en reprit même une seconde. Stiles posa plusieurs questions sur le gâteau parce que vraiment il était juste trop bon ! Derek prit le temps de lui expliquer la recette tout en souriant à chaque fois que le plus jeune se mettait de la crème fouettée sur le visage. Et cela arrivait presque à chaque cuillerée qu'il mangeait. Ils finirent le repas et Stiles essayait de snober le loup car selon lui son hôte était méchant de se moquer de sa faiblesse pour la chantilly.

La sonnette d'entrée retenti et de là où ils étaient, Derek et Stiles arrivèrent à entendre le 'Un bonbon ou un sort !' crié par plusieurs enfants.

« J'y vais. » proposa le plus jeune.

« Ok. »

Pendant ce temps, Derek rangea le gâteau dans le frigo et mis les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Et voilàa... »

Derek eu juste le temps de mettre une main derrière la tête de Stiles avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux par terre.

L'hyperactif aussi maladroit que d'habitude s'était pris les pieds dans quelque chose d'invisible en se dépêchant de rejoindre le plus vieux. Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient dans une position compromettante. Stiles était allongé de tout son long sur le sol avec la main de Derek sous sa tête et le loup était étendu sur lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et Derek ne résista pas à l'envie de goûter à ses lèvres. L'envie de l'embrasser était en fait une autre raison qui faisait qu'il ne supportait pas les monologues du châtain !

Le baiser était léger et Stiles mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Derek est-il en train de m'embrasser ? Réellement ? Non ça doit être un rêve, Derek Hale est hétéro et il ne sera jamais intéressé par moi de cette manière. Oui c'est ça ! Je suis en train de rêver. En réalité, je me suis endormi dans le cimetière et je suis en train de mourir à cause du froid. Cette idée lui glaça le sang et son cœur s'accéléra, il paniquait.

Le loup se releva précipitamment et recula jusqu'à se cogner contre un meuble. Il sentit l'odeur de panique et entendit clairement le cœur de l'autre avoir plusieurs ratés. Cette constatation lui fit de la peine, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il interprétait mal les choses.

« D... Désolé Stiles ! J… je ne voulais… pas. J… je suis vraiment Désolé ! Euh… je... »

Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il essayait de s'expliquer, mais que devait-il dire ? Comment expliquer ce qu'il avait fait sans faire fuir le plus jeune ?

Pendant ce temps Stiles s'était relevé en position assise et avait posé ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Derek l'avait embrassé ! Est-ce que ce qu'il ressentait pour le loup était réciproque alors ? Il avait abandonné dès qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments. Déjà que Lydia était un amour impossible, alors avec Derek s'était mille fois pire ! Pour lui, se rendre compte qu'il était bi ne l'avait pas choqué, il avait un faible pour ce qui lui était impossible apparemment. '' Attend ce n'est pas être bisexuel, alors ! Ça s'appelle comment du coup ? Stiles concentre-toi ! Bref… attend es-tu sur de ne pas être en train de rêver ?

« AIE ! »

Il venait de se pincer tellement fort l'avant-bras, qu'un bleu se formait déjà dessus.

« Je ne rêve pas, alors ? »

Il releva la tête pour avoir une réponse mais tout ce qu'il vit ce fut Derek qui se tenait la tête avec ses deux mains et continuait de demander pardon, disant qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Stiles se releva alors et marcha jusqu'à être à hauteur du loup qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait bougé. Le plus jeune avança sa main jusqu'à toucher sa joue. Le contact fit sursauter Derek et dans un même temps, il arrêta de parler et fixa d'un regard craintif les yeux ambrés qu'il était trop proche de lui.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Est-ce que c'était juste pour me rassurer ? Ou alors, c'était pour te moquer de moi ? Mais ta réaction n'est pas cohérente… Ou bien, est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? Hein... t-tu… dis-moi pourquoi, s'il te plaît Derek… »

Imaginer certaines hypothèses faisait mal à Stiles et même s'il souhaitait que ses sentiments soient partagés, il avait peu d'espoir.

« Euh… n… non. Je veux dire, oui je ressens quelques chose… un sentiment que j'ai connu il y a longtemps et que je m'étais juré ne plus ressentir… surtout… » Le loup cherchait ses mots, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer à Stiles, et avait peur des conséquences de ses aveux.

« C'est à cause de Kate ? »

La question plus que perspicace du plus jeune se fit se raidir Derek et il le regarda sans savoir quoi dire.

« Je ne te trahirais pas, Derek, et puis même si s'était le cas, tu le saurais aussitôt. Tu es le seul à savoir toujours lorsque je mens… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain hyperactif, vierge de surcroît et qui à la mauvaise manie de tomber amoureux de personnes qui sont hors de ma portée. C'est comme si j'étais un minable petit cabot vivant dans la rue, que Lydia était un magnifique colley vivant en banlieue dans une famille riche et que toi, tu étais un superbe berger allemand travaillant dans une brigade cynophile dans l'armé. Jamais je ne pourrai être à votre niveau, donc c'est normal que je n'aie aucune chance. Mais ce soir tu es venu m'aider alors, c'est que je compte sûrement un minimum pour toi et ça me suffit… »

« Ce n'est pas à cause de Kate. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme ça et que je peux compter sur toi. Les sentiments que je ressens pour toi, sont les mêmes que ceux que j'ai enfermés en moi car leur souvenir était trop douloureux. Ce sont ceux que j'avais pour Paige. Elle était humaine, comme toi, mais forte et pleine de gentillesse. Grâce à elle j'ai appris ce qu'était d'aimer quelqu'un, mais à cause de Peter elle est morte. Je m'en suis voulu longtemps et c'est pour ça que j'avais verrouillé mon cœur. Mais lorsque je t'ai rencontré tu as réussi à détruire le verrou et j'ai eu peur. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour l'ignorer. Le fait que tu sois un humain, plus jeune et que je te crée déjà beaucoup de problème m'a permis de tenir et de tout garder secret. Alors… »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi ? Vraiment ? »

Le regard de Derek parla pour lui, cela fit sourire le châtain et il s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent celles du loup. Le baiser n'était pas prononcé mais rien que ce contact fit rougir Stiles. Il était en train d'embrasser Derek ! Quelques instants plus tard, il se recula et osa relever le regard pour voir la réaction de l'autre. Derek avait les bras ballants et le regard étonné mais aussi un léger sourire qui donna un coup de chaud à Stiles.

« Certes, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais je ne devrais pas te laisser faire. Tu mérites mieux. » Avoua le loup.

« Mieux ? Tu as la carrure d'un dieu grec, tu es un loup-garou aux sens ultra développés et tu conduis une Camaro. S'il y a bien l'un de nous deux qui mérites mieux, c'est toi. T'as vu de quoi j'ai l'air, moi ? Je suis maigrichon, je n'ai pas de force surhumaine. A cause de mon TDAH, je parle trop et ma maladresse m'attire souvent des ennuis. Alors je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir trouver autre chose comme excuse et puis d'ailleurs, tu aimes quoi chez moi ? » Douta le châtain.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'aime le fait que tu aies le cœur sur la main, toujours prêt à aider une personne dans le besoin. J'aime ton sens de la justice et j'aime tes babillages. C'est juste que c'est difficile de me contrôler quand tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger tes lèvres. Ne te dévalorise pas, tu n'es pas mal, toi non plus, et je dois dire que la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré dans les bois, ton regard ambré m'a surpris. »

« Bin alors, quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-il perdu.

« Tu le sais Stiles, je suis brisé à l'intérieur. Aussi bien à cause de la perte de ma famille que de ma malchance côté cœur. J'ai créé un mur de protection entre moi et les autres et je sais que même en faisant des efforts, j'aurais des moments de doutes. Tout ça fait que je dévoile mes sentiments que très rarement, alors ne t'attend pas à… »

« Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas du genre fleur bleue ou mielleux, Sourwolf. Je m'en fiche que tu ne sois pas démonstratif dans tes sentiments, et je ne te demande pas de m'appeler 'mon cœur'. Tout ça je n'en ai pas besoin. Ton coté loup fait que tu agis à l'instinct. Tu es un homme d'action, Derek, alors ce que tu ressens, montre-le moi à travers tes gestes, tes regards…Ça m'ira très bien, c'est comme ça que tu es. Et puis, on se complète. Moi, je suis intarissable pour exprimer mes sentiments et n'oublie pas que ma devise c'est, d'ignorer les problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent ! » Répondit Stiles avec un sourire canaille.

Les paroles du plus jeune réveillèrent le loup de Derek. Sans qu'il ne le remarque, son visage changea et sa forme lycanthrope prit place. Les yeux bleus changèrent de teinte. Stiles ne savait pas comment la définir mais ça lui donnait l'impression que les deux couleurs, celle humaine et celle loup, s'étaient mélangées pour créer cette nuance.

Derek, lui, avait profité de son inattention pour avancer vers Stiles jusqu'à le coincer contre un mur. Les mains de chaque côté du visage du châtain, le plus vieux essayait de se retenir. Mais savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il voulait aller lentement et prendre son temps, être sûr que l'autre ait réfléchi et qu'il ne fasse pas ça à cause des hormones. Mais cela faisait presque deux ans que lui avait envie de cet hyperactif. Son loup le voyait déjà comme son compagnon et son odorat le trahissait en l'étouffant de l'odeur corporelle et des émotions de l'humain.

« Stiles, arrête de parler. »

La voix était rauque et le souffle chaud qui sortit de la bouche de loup frôla la base du cou de Stiles ce qui déclencha une chair de poule à l'endroit.

« Et si je continue, tu feras quoi ? Tu m'arracheras la gorge avec tes dents ? » Demanda-t-il avec provocation.

« Non, je pense que c'est plutôt tes vêtements que je vais arracher. » Avoua Derek tout en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

« C'est bizarre, mais cette version me fait beaucoup moins peur… » Répondit Stiles avant de combler les millimètres restant entre eux pour pouvoir embrasser Derek.

Cette fois, le baiser était appuyé et lorsque Derek l'approfondit, Stiles ne résista pas à l'envie de passer ses bras derrière la nuque du loup pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Leurs torses se touchaient et Stiles pouvait sentir les battements rapides du cœur de l'autre. Derek avait pris le contrôle du baiser, leurs langues se rencontrant pour la première fois mais pourtant, ils avaient l'impression que c'était plutôt des retrouvailles. Comme si par le passé, ils s'étaient déjà embrassés. Stiles en était étonné, mais il avait aussi cette impression et cela, le rassura d'une certaine manière et lui donna le courage de prendre le contrôle du baiser.

Il savait que Derek ne tarderait pas à reprendre le dessus, mais il voulait lui partager ses sentiments. Le remercier pour être venu le chercher ce soir, mais aussi, pour l'accepter, lui. Il voulait aussi explorer le plus possible cette bouche qui lui avait si souvent proférée des menaces. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, le loup n'était pas brutal, sauvage oui, mais Stiles ressentait la douceur dernière ses gestes. Ses mains n'encadraient plus sa tête mais étaient posées sur ses hanches et Stiles étaient d'ailleurs perturbé par les légères caresses qu'elles faisaient sur sa peau découverte. En levant les bras pour les passer autour du cou de l'autre, son sweat avait suivi le mouvement et une parcelle de peau était alors à l'air libre jusqu'à ce que Derek y pose ses mains.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit une nouvelle fois, crevant la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. A bout de souffle et un peu frustrés de s'être fait interrompre, ils prirent quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration plus lente. Son front contre celui du loup, Stiles profita du calme. Pour une fois, il appréciait le silence ou seuls les battements de leurs deux cœurs résonnaient à ses oreilles. La sonnette retentit une seconde fois et Derek renifla l'air puis souffla.

« C'est ma voisine, elle connaissait ma mère et même si elle n'était pas au courant pour notre secret, elle est restait proche de nous. Lorsqu'elle a su que j'étais son nouveau voisin, elle était ravie et depuis, elle m'apporte toujours un petit quelque chose pour chaque fête de l'année. »

Avant que Stiles ne trouve une question à poser, Derek s'était séparé de lui pour aller ouvrir. Le jeune homme entendait certains mots de la conversation mais pas assez pour comprendre. Il s'approcha donc pour essayer d'espionner le dialogue.

Pendant ce temps, Derek faisait des efforts pour garder son calme. Certes madame Maxine était très gentille, mais elle posait beaucoup trop de questions.

« Voilà mon petit, prends ces biscuits. Tu es tout seul cette année encore ? C'est du gâchis qu'un si beau jeune homme soit seul ! Tu devrais sortir un peu. Moi, à ton âge, je passais tous mes week-ends… Oh mais, qu'il est mignon ! » S'extasia-t-elle, soudain.

Avant que Derek ne comprenne, la vieille dame s'était avancée pour faire deux bises sonores à un Stiles confus qui visiblement s'était avancé trop près de l'entrée. Ou en tout cas assez pour que les yeux de lynx de sa voisine le remarque derrière lui.

« Il fallait le dire que tu n'étais pas seul, allons ! Bonjour jeune homme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous le rends tout de suite. Bonne soirée et amusez-vous bien ! »

Elle partit comme une tornade en rigolant de son sous-entendu et ni Stiles ni Derek ne comprirent ce qu'il venait de se passer et rentrèrent dans l'appartement, refermant la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

« Euh…, elle vient bien de dire ce que je pense qu'elle vient de dire ? » Questionna le plus jeune.

Derek, le sachet de petits gâteaux dans les mains, n'arrivait pas à réagir. Non seulement sa voisine l'avait gentiment engueulé de n'avoir personne dans sa vie, mais le pire, c'est qu'en voyant Stiles, tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire c'est qu'il était mignon et elle s'était aussitôt éclipsée, le sourire aux lèvres de savoir que finalement, il avait quelqu'un.

« Euh…, Derek, comment elle a deviné que… euh... qu'on était… »

Le loup regarda Stiles voulant le rassurer, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le châtain ainsi que sur son propre reflet visible grâce au petit miroir suspendu au mur derrière Stiles, il comprit pourquoi la vieille dame les avait tout de suite démasqués. Les cheveux dans tous les sens, le sweat froissé et légèrement de travers et surtout les lèvres cerise et la peau du menton rougie sûrement à cause de sa barbe. Stiles avait l'allure d'une personne sortant d'un baiser ardent, voir même plus, au vu les pupilles dilatées du châtain.

« Tourne-toi. »

La réponse de Derek laissa perplexe le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il coopère et voit son reflet.

Aussitôt son visage entier s'enflamma et lorsque Derek senti l'odeur de la honte piquer ses narines, il voulut réagir et rassurer le plus jeune, mais l'odeur changea quelques secondes plus tard pour une autre, chaude et lourde, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de l'excitation. Le loup releva les yeux sur le miroir et croisa le regard de Stiles. Il ne se regardait plus lui, mais bien derrière lui, Derek.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette soirée est réelle. »

La voix calme et posée, Stiles avait parlé en le regardant dans les yeux. Lentement il se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit en contact avec le torse du loup. Apparemment, le plus jeune avait beaucoup de mal à croire possible le fait que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

« Peut-être que je suis rentré à la maison et que je fais encore un rêve. » Continua-t-il doucement.

« Et quel genre de rêve ? »

Derek n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, la question était trop tentante.

« Comme d'habitude, tu sais le genre que fait un ado de 17 ans. Le genre qui te réveilles et t'oblige à prendre une douche froide à 5 heures du mat' parce que ce n'est pas bien. »

« Pourquoi, pas bien ? C'est tout à fait normal, pourquoi tu n'en profite pas au lieu de prendre une douche ? »

Derek n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait cette conversation. Mais en même temps il voulait comprendre le résonnement du châtain, car après tout, les fantasmes qu'il avait seul dans son lit ne blessaient personne. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait participer au rêve parce que Stiles pensait à lui dans ces moments.

« Non, j'ai l'impression de te salir à cause de mon imagination. Je ne veux pas faire comme l'autre conne. Je ne veux pas t'utiliser, même si c'est un rêve. Même si techniquement tu n'as rien avoir, le fait d'imaginer c'est déjà trop ! »

Stiles parlait comme s'il rêvait en ce moment même. Et ses mots touchèrent le loup. Cet ado avait des sentiments pour lui et pourtant, il se battait contre ses désirs pour ne pas le blesser. Pour ne pas être comme l'autre conne, comme Kate. Derek qui croyait jouer le rôle de Kate dans leur relation venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait tort. Aucun d'eux n'était cette femme ignoble. Ils étaient eux, Stiles et Derek. Ses dernières barrières lâchèrent, à quoi bon.

« Tu ne rêves pas, Stiles. Par contre, j'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus sur ces fameux rêves. »

Il entoura le jeune de ses bras, lui donnant ainsi un câlin qu'il espérait réconfortant et rassurant.

« Ah euh… » Sortant brusquement du songe dans lequel il croyait être, Stiles rougit une nouvelle fois, conscient des aveux qu'il venait de faire.

« Et puis, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir puisque j'ai aussi fait des rêves de ce genre à cause de toi et que moi, je suis pire que tu ne l'es. Je déteste la douche le matin, et ma manière pour me réveiller dans ces cas-là est beaucoup plus agréable selon moi... »

Tout en parlant, il alla jusqu'à la table de son salon-salle à manger et posa le sachet de biscuits dessus. Faire cela lui permit d'avoir le courage d'en parler, il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots et même s'il y avait peu de risque, il avait peur que Stiles le rejette maintenant.

« Ah oui et qu'as-tu fais comme rêve à cause de moi ? » Demanda Stiles tout en s'avançant vers Derek qui s'était éloigné entre la table et le canapé.

Le ton moqueur qu'il venait d'utiliser étonnait Stiles lui-même. Mais le Derek qui était devant lui avait quelque chose de différent de celui de d'habitude. Quelque chose qui l'attirait encore plus et qui lui donnait cette confiance mêlée d'embarras. Il était impatient de savoir comment allait se terminer la soirée.

« Généralement, ça se finit toujours de la même manière. Toi, allongé sous moi, sans aucun vêtement et gémissant, tout en quémandant toujours plus. »

Stiles était troublé et ravi de savoir l'effet qu'il faisait à son loup mais son caractère d'hyperactif mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'autre.

« Généralement tu dis ? Et les autres fois, à quoi rêves-tu ? »

Le plus vieux hésita puis en soupirant, il se décida à répondre.

« C'est peut-être rare, mais il arrive que je veuille me laisser guider... Mon loup est un suiveur à l'origine, pas un chef. Je ne dis pas que ça arrive souvent, mais parfois, j'en ai besoin. Jusqu'à présent, je ne pouvais pas laisser le contrôle à quelqu'un, mais, et mon loup l'a su avant moi, tu es différent. »

Suite à son aveu, il tira une des chaises autour de la table pour s'y asseoir. Il perdait vraiment la tête ce soir. Que venait-il de dire au châtain ? A aucun moment il n'avait prévu de lui révéler cette information !

Les légères rougeurs présentent sur les joues de Derek amusèrent Stiles. Le loup aurait pu ignorer la question, trouver un mensonge à dire pour ne pas avouer. Pourtant il avait dit la vérité et ça, Stiles en était heureux. Mais même si l'idée de prendre le loup l'excitait assez, le jeune homme savait que pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

« Personnellement, je préfère être assis. C'est peut-être à cause de mon hyperactivité ou alors parce que j'ai toujours eu que ma main droite, mais dans mes rêves, je suis plus souvent coller contre un mur, avachi sur un meuble ou alors, assis à califourchon sur toi. »

Tout en parlant, Stiles s'était avancé et il termina sa phrase en venant s'asseoir sur les cuisses du loup, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches.

« Est-ce que tu crois que ça te conviendra pour le moment ? » Demanda Stiles tout en joignant ses mains derrière la nuque du loup.

« On va dire que ça fera l'affaire pour commencer. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, j'aurai le dernier mot. »

« Au sens propre ou au figuré ? Non parce que si tu comptes parler plus que moi, je te le dis tout de suite, tu n'as aucune chance ! Par contre, si tu parles en terme d'action, là je suis tout à fait pour et… »

« Tu parles beaucoup trop. » Le coupa Derek et avant que l'autre ne puisse répliquer, il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'entraîna dans un baiser langoureux.

Dès que Stiles commença à participer, il força le passage de ses lèvres pour que sa langue rencontre sa consœur. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, cette fois, ils prenaient le temps. Découvrant ce qui faisait réagir et voulant savoir quel goût avait l'autre. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient, leurs dents se cognaient et il arrivait même que l'un ou l'autre mordre un bout de lèvres, mais ils s'en fichaient.

Stiles était sur un nuage, le brun avait déplacé une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa taille et l'autre s'était décalée sur sa nuque. Tout leur corps, du haut de leurs torses à leurs cuisses, était en contact et Stiles était sûr que Derek avait senti son début d'érection, ce qui augmenta son excitation.

Au bout de longues secondes, leurs bouches finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'air, mais Derek ne lui laissa pas de répit. Il s'attaqua aussitôt à sa mâchoire descendant lentement à la parcelle de peau sous son oreille puis continuant son exploration en laissant des baisers mouillés sur son chemin.

Sa barbe laissait des marques sur la peau sensible du plus jeune et lorsque Derek réussi à ouvrir les yeux pour voir comment il allait, se fut plus fort que lui et il laissa échapper un soupir d'envie. Stiles avait les yeux fermés et sa bouche entrouverte laissait sortir un souffle rapide. Le loup grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés pouvait entendre le rythme infernal que faisait son cœur. En se concentrant sur son odorat, il put aussi sentir à quel point le jeune avait envie de lui. À cette constatation, la partie loup poussa un gémissement satisfait et pour la première fois de sa vie, Derek était en accord parfait avec son coté animal.

« J'arriverai jamais à tenir, tu es bien trop excitant pour moi… » Râla Stiles en ouvrant les yeux pour plonger dans son regard.

« Arrête de te sous-estimer, tu es très bien comme tu es. » Répondit Derek tout en stoppant ses baisers et en posant sa main libre sur la joue du plus jeune en une légère caresse.

« Désolé, mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai d'attirant, moi… » Avoua-t-il tristement.

« Tu veux des exemples ? Ta peau pâle avec tous ses grains de beauté qui me donnent envie de tous les compter et de les embrasser un à un. Ton corps fin et élancé qui donne l'impression d'être maigre, mais qui est musclé juste comme il faut. Tes doigts, tellement longs qu'ils ont eus droit à quelques fantasmes qui m'ont réveillés à bout de souffle. Il y a aussi ton nez en trompette et tes yeux ambrés pour lesquels j'ai un faible. Mais surtout ta bouche, tes lèvres charnues qui sont à l'origine de tout. Depuis que je t'ai vu ce jour-là dans les bois, chaque jour était de pire en pire. Et ta super capacité à partir dans des monologues incompréhensibles ne m'aidaient pas à me contrôler. Alors arrête, pour moi tu es parfait. »

Derek avait parlé calmement tout en prouvant ce qu'il disait part des caresses ou des baisers. Une caresse du pouce sur la joue gauche du châtain où était présent un grain de beauté…Une autre de la main qui se trouvait sur sa hanche mais qui dérivait lentement dans le bas de son dos… Encore une autre mais avec la main qui était sur la joue. Le loup descendit la sienne le long de son bras pour aller chercher celle de Stiles que se trouvait maintenant sur son épaule, il emmêla leurs doigts ensemble puis les approcha de sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser… Puis il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard du plus jeune. Il s'avança pour déposer un autre baiser sur son nez puis encore deux autres sur ses paupières… Il termina son front contre le sien avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Stiles.

« Tu me vois vraiment comme ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Non parce que ce que tu viens de me dire fait penser à un mec super hot et ... »

« Tu vas voir si je n'ai pas raison... »

Avant que Stiles n'ai eu le temps de poser une question, Derek attrapa le bas de son éternel sweat rouge et lui enleva. Le châtain se retrouva donc torse nu devant le loup qui se baissa pour une mission, recouvrir de baisers cette nouvelle zone encore inexplorée.

« C'est pas juste… » Chouina-t-il.

« De quoi ? »

« Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui me retrouve torse nu ? »

« Ah ça ? Je ne voulais pas que tu complexes. Mais si tu me promets de ne pas le faire, ça peut s'arranger… » Taquina le brun.

« Promit ! » S'empressa de répondre le plus jeune.

Avec un sourire attendrit au coin des lèvres, Derek posa ses mains sur les bords de son propre t-shirt et le passa au-dessus de sa tête tout en faisant attention de contracter tous les muscles de son torse pour que Stiles ne perde pas une miette du spectacle.

Lorsque le bout de tissu noir ne lui cacha plus la vue, il pu observer la réaction du plus jeune.

Le regard trouble et à deux doigts de baver, Stiles prenait le temps de le détailler. Lentement, il posa une main sur la poitrine du loup là où il pensait être son cœur. Certes, il avait déjà vu Derek torse nu, manie de lycanthrope sûrement, mais jamais d'aussi près et surtout jamais quand le loup le regardait.

« Alors satisfait ? » Demanda celui-ci.

« Très ! » Lui répondit Stiles tout en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque pour lui donner un baiser intense, presque violent.  
Leurs mains partaient à la découverte des nouvelles parcelles de peaux maintenant accessibles. Stiles réussi à rapprocher encore plus son torse à celui de Derek collant ainsi leurs peaux. De cette manière, il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de son premier amant, il l'espérait.

Le petit problème auquel il n'avait pas pensé, c'est que cela rapprocherait une autre partie de leurs corps. Et lorsque leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact, même les vêtements qu'ils portaient encore ne leur permirent pas de retenir le gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche.

Derek, lui, fut doublement excité. Entendre le bruit que gémit le châtain, en plus de la sensation de leurs sexes si proches, lui coupa presque le souffle et il ne résista pas à descendre ses deux mains dans le bas de son dos. À la limite du sous-vêtement du plus jeune même puisque certains de ses doigts avaient passés la barrière du pantalon.

« Derek… Je ne pense pas que mes jambes tiennent jusqu'à ta chambre… » Souffla le châtain faiblement.

Cela fit sourire le brun mais il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de la signification de ces paroles. Stiles voulaient vraiment de lui. Sa conscience montra le bout de son nez, Stiles était mineur et ils venaient juste de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Est-ce que ce n'était pas trop tôt ? En plus, son père était shérif, ce qui voulait dire qu'il portait une arme. Ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable… En même temps, l'hyperactif n'avait pas l'air contre et puis il était un loup-garou, il ne craignait pas l'arme du paternel de Stiles… Bon, juste pour la bonne conscience…

« Tu es sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? On a le temps tu… »

« Oui absolument. Et si jamais t'essaye de te défiler maintenant, je t'attache. » Menaça gentiment le châtain.

La conscience maintenant rassurée, Derek décida de faire en sorte que cette soirée reste à jamais dans leurs mémoires.

« Pas besoin d'aller jusque-là. Et pour ton problème de déplacement, j'ai la solution. »

Sans geste brusque, Derek se leva de la chaise tout en tenant fermement Stiles sous les fesses. Le jeune homme, lui, avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille du loup et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Une posture ressemblant au koala mais aucun des deux ni fit attention puisqu'ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Derek réussi à monter les escaliers en colimaçon malgré les mains de Stiles qui s'était mis en tête de détacher les boutons de leurs pantalons respectifs.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre, Derek déposa Stiles sur le lit tout en restant debout pour enlever le jean qu'il portait. Lorsqu'il eut finit et qu'il releva les yeux, il ne put empêcher un rire de franchir ses lèvres. Le châtain, toujours allongé sur le lit aux draps bleu nuit, se contorsionnait dans tous les sens pour enlever son pantalon tout en restant allongé. Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, il se rendit compte que Derek se moquait de lui et cela le vexa.

« Allez, arrête de bouder. Tu dois bien avouer que la manière que tu as de gesticuler est amusante. D'ailleurs, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais tu as l'air très souple. » Tenta de se faire pardonner Derek tout en venant s'installer à quatre pattes au-dessus du plus jeune et en lui donnant un baiser.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent leurs yeux Stiles fut surprit. Derek s'était en partie transformé. Il avait les yeux bleus électrique, ses poils avaient poussé sur les côtés de sa mâchoires comme lorsqu'il se transformait en bêta et ses oreilles étaient maintenant pointues. Stiles ne savait pas que c'était possible.

« Euh Derek… on dirait que ta partie loup essaye de prendre le dessus mais pourtant, tu n'as pas les crocs et les griffes qui ont poussés. C'est possible ça ? Je croyais que non… »

Le loup ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait le plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sa main sur une de ses oreilles. Puis, il mit un doigt dans a bouche là où devait se trouver une canine.

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. C'est étrange…bpeut-être que c'est parce que je ne veux pas de faire de mal… » Hésita Derek.

« Je sais très bien que tu ne me feras pas de mal, alors cool. Et puis Sourwolf, sans une morsure ou une griffure, ce n'est pas Sourwolf, alors j'espère que tu retrouveras vite tout ton attirail lycanthrope. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas abruti, je suis sûr que je vais vite retrouver mes crocs et mes griffes. Mais en attendant… »

Derek s'allongea complètement sur Stiles et avec l'aide de ses avant-bras il fit en sorte de ne pas écraser le plus jeune. Stiles, lui, avait sans le vouloir, écarté les jambes, collant leurs entrejambes l'une à l'autre et la seule barrière restante entre leurs sexes était leur boxer respectif.

Cette nouvelle proximité les replongèrent dans une ambiance plus sensuelle et les baisers ainsi que les caresses reprirent. Stiles s'en donnait à cœur joie car si le loup était limité dans ses mouvements puisqu'il ne voulait pas l'écraser. Lui par contre avait les mains libres et il en profita, les épaules, le dos, le bas des reins, il osa même le haut des fesses. Puis il remonta doucement sur les hanches, puis le bas du ventre, les abdos, et termina en posant sa main contre le cœur. Sentir la pulsation sous ses doigts lui donna le sourire et il en profita pour fermer les yeux et apprécier l'instant.

« Ton cœur bat aussi vite que le mien. Je ne pensais pas que s'était possible. » Avoua le châtain en rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du loup.

« C'est parce que ton cœur à ralentit lorsque tu as fermé les yeux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai le remède à ce problème. » Répondit Derek avec un autre sourire. Décidément, il souriait beaucoup ce soir.

« Ah bon ? Et quel remède as-tu pour moi ? » Interrogea Stiles.

« Ça… »

Le loup embrassa Stiles puis descendit petit à petit sur son coprs tout en déposant des baisers papillon sur le haut du cou, puis la clavicule. Il fit une pause pour titiller un téton et il fut d'ailleurs récompensé par une plainte provenant du plus jeune. Lentement, il continua à tracer un chemin passant sur le ventre, le nombril puis suivant le fin duvet qui descendait se cacher sous le boxer noir avec une petite chauve-souris jaune dessinée sur le côté droit.

« Euh Derek… »

« …Chut… »

Le plus vieux ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et la seconde d'après il se retrouva complètement nu avec la tête du loup à quelques centimètres de son sexe.

« M… mais… tu n'es pas obligé de… »

« Juste, profite. »

Après cette courte phrase, Derek vint déposer un baiser sur l'aine puis de plus en plus proche de son véritable but avant d'enfin s'accorder le droit de donner un baiser sur le bas du sexe devant lui.

Stiles était perdu dans ses émotions. Il ressentait trop de choses en même temps. Il avait Derek Hale entre ses jambes qui commençait à le lécher et même le prendre dans sa bouche ! Cette constatation lui déclencha une vague de chaleur extrême qui alla s'abattre sur son bas ventre. Il croyait d'ailleurs qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir plus chaud lorsque les doigts du loup s'ajoutèrent sur sa hanche puis descendirent jusqu'à son intimité pour y conférer des caresses. Le préparant légèrement avec une phalange, testant, comme s'il ne voulait lui apporter que du plaisir.

Mais Derek ne s'arrêta pas là. Petit à petit, il prit confiance en lui et il voulut tester autre chose. Il arrêta sa fellation et descendit encore, posant de nouveaux baisers sur le bas du sexe, puis sur chacun des testicules avant d'en donner un autre sur la fine partie de peau présente entre l'intimité du châtain et son sexe. Stiles dû comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire puisqu'il se releva légèrement pour lui bégayer…

« F-fais pas ç-ça… J-je… J'ai pas pris de d-douche… c-c'est sale… »

Seulement, Derek avait déjà pris sa décision, alors il ne l'écouta pas et fit ce qui le tentait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Découvrir le goût du châtain à cet endroit et voir s'il pouvait le faire jouir rien qu'avec sa langue. Sa main était revenue sur le sexe du plus jeune pour maintenir le plaisir et aussi le combiner à ce qu'il faisait actuellement subir à l'entrée de celui-ci avec sa langue.

Cette double sensation rendit Stiles, pantois, à bout de souffle. Il n'était plus que gémissement et sensations, son toucher était devenu hypersensible. Il était pratiquement sourd et aveugle tellement il fermait fort les yeux, il voyait pleins de petites étoiles scintiller à travers ses paupières fermées. Proche de la rupture, il réussit à retrouver la parole pour supplier le brun.

« D-Dereeek… j-je tiendrais p-pas l-long… t-temps… »

Le loup sortit de sa transe suite à sa phrase. Il était revenu s'occuper du sexe avec sa bouche pour pouvoir le préparer avec ses doigts. Sa salive avait servie de lubrifiant et Stiles était tellement réceptif à son toucher qu'il avait pu le préparer avec quatre doigts sans ressentir aucune douleur. Bon peut-être que le loup avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour prendre les petites douleurs qui étaient apparues par moment, mais chut.

« Tu es magnifique, Stiles… » Avoua Derek en retirant ses doigts et en se relevant pour avoir une vue entière du châtain.

Complètement avachit sur le lit, les cheveux en pétard et le regard noir tellement ses pupilles étaient dilatées, Stiles revenait à lui. Ses mains tenaient encore fermement les draps, il sentait déjà de la sueur perler sur son corps. La chaleur qu'il ressentait était partie et ce constat lui fit pousser un soupir de frustration. Il releva la tête pour observer le loup assis en tailleur entre ses jambes grandes ouvertes et cela le fit rougir.

Derek totalement attendrit ne put empêcher un sourire bienheureux de poindre sur ses lèvres. Puis il se décida à bouger. Mine de rien, lui aussi avait une douloureuse érection qui n'avait pas encore reçue d'attention, toujours prisonnière de son boxer.

Le loup se leva pour atteindre sa table de nuit et sorti du tiroir un tube de lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif. Certes il ne pouvait pas transmettre de maladie, mais pour sa première fois il préférait que le châtain, n'ai pas besoin de séance nettoyage après.

Lorsqu'il revint à sa place au-dessus de Stiles, celui-ci vit ce qu'il avait dans la main et sans que le loup ne comprenne pourquoi, il partit dans un fou rire totalement improbable pour ce moment. Heureusement, le plus jeune réussi à se calmer et il lui expliqua la raison de son rire.

« Sérieusement Derek ? XXL ?! Ah dommage que je n'avais pas eu cette info-là fois où j'en ai fait tomber un de la même taille en pleine classe ! J'aurais pu répondre, ce n'est pas à moi mais à mon copain ! » Expliqua-t-il en rigolant encore.

« Comment es-tu arrivé à en faire tomber un en classe ? Et surtout comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec un préservatif comme ça ? » Derek sentait la jalousie poindre, mais il fit tout son possible pour l'ignorer.

« Oh euh, longue histoire. Je suis allé à la fête d'une amie d'enfance que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle avait décidé de perdre sa virginité avec moi. Problème, je n'avais pas de préservatif. Elle m'a dit d'aller en chercher un dans sa salle de bain, son frère les planquait là. Arrivé devant le tiroir, je suis tombé sur une boîte de préservatifs XXL et sans trop y réfléchir j'en ai pris un. Quand je suis revenu vers elle, mon amie avait disparue. Le lendemain, je suis allé en cours avec le même pantalon, le prof a demandé une pièce pour une expérience et en voulant en attraper une dans ma poche, j'ai fait tomber le condom. Bref je te passe les moqueries après ça. »

« Bon et maintenant que tu t'es bien marré, on peut revenir à ce qu'on était en train de faire ? » Demanda Derek un peu sèchement.

Le loup était rassuré et sa jalousie était partie, mais il devait l'avouer, les monologues du châtain cassaient un peu l'ambiance.

« Tu fais vraiment du XXL ? »

« Oui Stiles, enfin disons qu'en général je fais du XL, mais lorsque ma partie lycanthrope domine, elle augmente légèrement la taille. »

« Intéressant ça. J'ai une autre question, pourquoi as-tu toujours ton boxer toi ? Je ne trouve pas ça équitable moi. » Râla Stiles tout en s'avançant pour enlever le bout de tissu gênant de ses propres mains.

Après quelques contorsions, Derek fut libéré de son dernier vêtement et il ne tarda pas à enfiler le préservatif et y poser ensuite du lubrifiant. A peine eu-t-il le temps de finir que Stiles qui s'était relevé, avait passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'entraînait avec lui pour se recoucher tout en écartant les jambes pour que le loup y ai sa place.

« Je t'aime Derek Hale, alors fais-moi l'amour… »

Cette déclaration chuchotée à son oreille fit vibrer le loup. C'était dit avec tellement passion et de douceur, la vérité était tellement claire et honnête que Derek n'y résista pas. Il fondit sur les lèvres qui venaient de parler et rapidement la chaleur refit son apparition, encore plus intense qu'avant.

Derek prit son temps pour le pénétrer. Y allant millimètre par millimètre, ne voulant pas y aller trop vite, ni faire du mal à l'ange qui se donnait à lui sans limite. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, le loup s'arrêta et ne bougea plus. Mais l'hyperactivité de Stiles choisit ce moment pour refaire surface et le châtain donna un coup de reins pour faire comprendre à son loup qu'il pouvait bouger.

Après ça, ils allèrent de plus en plus vite. Stiles en demandant toujours plus, avait passé ses jambes autour de la taille du loup pour se donner encore plus à Derek et le loup était bien content d'être ce qu'il était, car le châtain avait beaucoup de force dans les jambes. Ses talons étaient enfoncés dans le bas de son dos et il pouvait sentir des bleus se former, puis guérir, à chaque coup de reins.

A bout de souffle et dégoulinant de sueur, ils jouir ensembles, Derek venant mordre la base du cou de son amant et cette fois, Stiles sentit très clairement les crocs de loup. Ça laisserait une marque, c'était sûr.

La jouissance passée, Derek retira le préservatif, fit un nœud et s'en débarrassa dans la petite poubelle à côté de son lit. Après ça, il réussi à entraîner Stiles sous les draps et celui-ci lui tomba dessus, totalement affalé sur le loup qui prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle et Stiles étant dans le même état, ne s'en plaignit pas.

« Wouah… c'était… »

« Parfait. »

« Oui ! Si j'avais su, je serais venu te voir plus tôt… par exemple, quand l'autre folle de Darach cherchait des vierges, j'aurais dû venir te voir directement, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, on se serait rendu compte plutôt de nos sentiments… »

« Stop Stiles, tu pars trop loin là. Profite du moment et c'est tout. »

« Oui tu as raison, Sourwolf… »

Le sommeil les rattrapèrent plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Derek regarda l'heure du réveil. Presque deux heures du matin, décidément la soirée avait été plus longue qu'il ne l'aurait cru ce hier matin au réveil.

Derek entendit un soupir et baissa le regard pour voir le châtain se lover dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse. La vie allait sûrement pleine de surprises avec un compagnon tel que lui, mais ça lui convenait. Le souffle de Stiles s'était calmé ainsi que les battements de son cœur, signe qu'il s'était sûrement endormi.

Cette atmosphère cotonneuse emporta le loup dans les bras de Morphée, mais juste avant de s'endormit profondément, une phrase franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Stiles. »

Un battement de coeur plus fort brisa le silence. Contrairement à ce que Derek avait cru, le plus jeune ne dormait pas encore. Stiles pu donc entendre ces quelques mots que venait de chuchoter le brun et il s'endormit lui aussi comblé de bonheur.

.  
Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil d'automne réveillèrent Stiles. Il papillonna des paupières, se battant pour sortir du cocon de chaleur qui l'entourait. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, c'est une masse de cheveux noirs sur laquelle sa joue avait élue domicile. Il dû se contorsionner pour voir à qui elle appartenait même s'il se doutait de la personne.

Derek toujours endormi, avait bougé dans la nuit. Venant poser sa tête au niveau de son cœur. Il avait le souffle lent et le nez collé à son cou ainsi qu'un sourire de bienheureux. Stiles le trouva aussitôt attendrissant. Petit à petit il se remémora la journée d'hier et particulièrement la soirée. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle se passerait comme ça, il aurait pris la personne pour une folle, mais vu comment il venait de se réveiller, il ne pouvait plus avoir peur que ce soit juste un rêve.

« Hum… »

Le loup venait de pousser un soupir de contentement et avait resserré ses bras autour des hanches du plus jeune comme s'il été heureux que son compagnon y croit enfin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sourwolf, maintenant que je t'ai, je ne compte pas te quitter. »

 **FIN**

* * *

Alors votre avis ?


End file.
